


Whispers in the Night

by Yvi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never be loyal to anyone but himself. She learned that one the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Pon Battle VII, prompt: loyality

He will never be loyal to anyone but himself. She learned that one the hard way.

But when she is with him, she doesn't care. What she cares about is his hand, the one he can still use, stroking her bare skin. She cares about his lips, caressing every inch of her flesh, even where the bones stick out after weeks of nothing but liquid food. She cares about his hips, grinding into her until she explodes.

"Marita," he whispers into her ear while they are joined and she loves the sound of it. She loves the idea of him whispering it to her every night for the rest of their lives.

But she knows where his loyalties lie and it's not with her.

"Alex," she whispers back and he explodes into her. Soon he will be gone, fighting his own fight.


End file.
